נאפולי - תולדות הרבעים היהודיים
תולדות הרבעים היהודיים בנאפולי הוא נושא למחקר, וכולל זיהוי של תחומי התיישבות יהודית בעיר בה הייתה נוכחות מאז המאה ה-1 לפנה"ס עד המאה ה-16 - מועד בו גורשו היהודים מהעיר על-ידי ה"מלכים הקתוליים" - שליטי ספרד. איתור האזורים שניתן לשער שבהם הייתה נוכחות יהודית בעיר אפשרית רק בעזרת מסמכים היסטוריים ומפות טופוגרפיות. המקור החשוב הוא הספר (שצילומו מימין): I quartieri ebraici di Napoli, Dante & Descartes, 2006 של Prof. Giancarlo Lacerenza. תמצית ממנו הובא כאן: אתר יהדות נאפולי. בעלי האתר סוקרים את המחקר ומודים למחבר. וכך נאמר בכתבה באתר יהדות נאפולי: למרות הפיתוח העירוני ואדריכליות במשך מאות השנים, ברחובות הצרים של המרכז ההיסטורי בנאפולי ניתן לחוש את ההיסטוריה והאירועים שהתרחשו בשכונות בשם " le giudecche " , באזור בו שכנו היהודים בעבר. בנאפולי לא היו גטאות, מעולם לא היה גטו בנאפולי, שכן אלו נוצרו באיטליה על ידי האפיפיורות בשנת 1555, כאשר בעיר לא היו כל יהודים בעיר. סיכום מקוצר: La comunità ebraica di Napoli è tra le più antiche d’Italia: i primi insediamenti risalirebbero al I secolo d. C. e si sarebbero protratti quasi senza interruzioni fino ai giorni nostri. Un’interessante studio del prof. Giancarlo Lacerenza, docente di lingua e letteratura ebraica all’Istituto Orientale di Napoli, dal titolo I quartieri ebraici di Napoli, ha tracciato la storia della presenza ebraica a Napoli, individuando i loro principali insediamenti cittadini, che erano dislocati nel Vicus Iudaeorum all’Anticaglia, sull’altura di Monterone o di San Marcellino, nelle zone di Forcella e di Portanova. ' scenaillustrata להלן האזורים שזוהו בתור רבעים בהם גרו יהודים. thumb|ימין|ספרו של Prof. Giancarlo Lacerenza על האזורים היהודיים בנאפולי בתחום נאפולי רבתי 'בהקשה על החץ תקבל את שם האתר אתרים בעיר נאפולי מיקום: vicus Iudeorum הרובע היהודי העתיק ביותר Giancarlo Lacerenza כתב במאמרו "Judaism in Italy and the West" על ראשית ההתיישבות היהודית בנאפולי: thumb|634px|מרכז המקור: The Cambridge History of Religions in the Ancient World :General Editor: Michele Renee Salzman : Volume 2. From the Hellenistic Era to Late Antiquity : Edited by William Adler : Cambridge University Press, Cambridge MA 2012 ISBN 9781107019997 San Marcellino and Monterone (במפה האתר הצפוני) נראה כי San Marcellino and Monterone הייתה השכונה היהודית הראשונה בנאפולי. הזיהוי מבוסס על העובדה שבמהלך המלחמה נגד הביזנטים, היהודים מגן על חלק מהחומה הדרומית של העיר, אשר גבלה בשכונתם. עם זאת, קיימת גם האפשרות כי היהודים הגנו על השטח שבגלל שזה היה פגיע ביותר בזמן שהם בעצם חיו בחלק אחר של העיר שבה בו היה קיים בית כנסת. oldest vicus Iudeorum oldest vicus Iudeorum (לרובע יהודי בלטינית) היה צפונה במה שהוא היו אזור Pendino, ב- via limoncelo (ראו מפה שנייה - בחץ העליון), ליד via Anticaglia (כנ"ל החץ האמצעי) ליד דרך רומאית מרכזית: decumano Superiore ( אחד משלושת רחובות מקבילים שנוצרו בסוף המאה AD ה-6 בעידן יווני המהווה את לב ליבה של העיר העתיקה). via pozzi (מקום משוער במפה העליונה) עם כיבוש העיר על-ידי האימפריה הביזנטית, היהודים נאלצו לצאת לקצה העיר, התיישבו ברחוב שמאוחר יותר זכה לשם " 12 הבארות) הודות לאספקת מים בשפע. תחת שושלת בית המלוכה Angevin - המאה ה-12 - הרחוב שוב נודע בשם dei Giudei , לא בהכרה בשל הנוכחות היהודית באזור (היהודים אכן היו נאלצו לעבור משם בחזרה לסן Marcellino , מגורים קודמים , אלא בגלל שזה היה מקובל בתקופת ימי הביניים כדי לשחזר שמות עתיקים למקומות . La giudecca in San Marcellino (מסומן בחץ ב:Corso Umberto את הרחוב לא מצאתי') ' La giudecca in San Marcellino - הייתה קטנה מאוד. המיקום הנוכחי הוא Via dei Tintori , שבו היהודים עצמם היו עובדי טקסטיל , לצעדים בסן Marcellino שבו היום כמעט זהה צעדים מעט צרים , מוביל ל:Corso Umberto , עורק ראשי שלהעיר המודרנית. חשבונות המאה חמש עשרה מעידים על נוכחותו שלבית הכנסת בתחום זה, מיקומו המדויק אינו ברור. זה היה סיכוי הטוב ביותר מהתקופה סבבהבמה שהוא היוםשטח פורצ'לה , שוב בקצה של העיר , אולי כתוצאה מיחסים מתוחים עם האוכלוסייה המקומית . ויה ג'ודקה Vecchia עדיין קיים עד עצם היום הזה , אבל התחדשות עירונית המאה שמונה עשרה והרחבה עזבו את הרחוב עם שום דמיון למראה שלה לשעבר. בעוד התחדשות עירונית שינתה חזיתות בנייןוחלקים החיצוניים של האזור, ברחובות הקטנים יותר, הפנימיים נשתמרו כמעט ללא שינוי ומבני מחסן המסחריים של פעם עדיין קיימים היום. מאות שנים לאחר מכן ניתן בקלות לדמיין את האווירה באותה העתברחובות החשוכים , הצרים הללו. Vecchia ג'ודקה, בשם ובכך בזמן כדי להבדיל אותהמ-Nuova ג'ודקה, בוודאי עמד בין פייס דלה ויקוופורצ'לה, הקהילה שחזרה דרומה לסן Marcellino ביNuova Giudecca היה בתקופת Angevin . הרובע יהודי בסן Marcellino היה גדל לאט עקב גידולבאוכלוסייה היהודית. המחוז התרחב לכיוון הים וראה את בנייתו של בית כנסת חדש , שהוא חשב להיות כנסיית סנטה קטרינה (Sapinacorona), עדיין עומדת היום. שני גורמים תומכים בתאוריה זו :התכנית מרובעתשהייתה יוצא דופן במידה מסוימת לכנסייה והמזרקה עם מים זורמים טריים מנהר Rueolo ,יובל של נהר Sebeto , אשר סיפק מים ממוחזרים טריים,מרכיב חשוב בקביעת מיקומו של בית הכנסת עםמקווה או מקווה בקרבת מקום. מלבד סימני המפה , אין שום דבר שנותרמNuova ג'ודקה . דחפורים ביטלו את כל העקבות שלהרחבת הפיאצה Portanuova שהשתרעו מעבר של היום Quattro פלאצי מקיף באמצעות ג'ודקה גרנדה והשכונות היהודיות הקטנה שלה, giudechelle, עם שמות רחובות משמעותיים - באמצעות נובה דלה ג'ודקה גרנדה , viaAnticaglia דלה ג'ודקה , באמצעות S.Biagio alla ג'ודקה - שבו התגוררו יהודים עד לגירושםמהממלכהב1510. תודה רבות לפרופ ' ג'יאנקרלו Lacerenza לסיוע רב הערך שלו. תמונות: Via ג'ודקה Vecchia ; סן Marcellino שלבים ; Vicolo לימונצ'לו all'Anticaglia , לשעבר Vicus Iudeorum המקור באיטלקית Despite all the changes and the architectural and urban development layering over the centuries, walking through the narrow streets of the historic centre in Naples evokes a strong sense of history and the events that occurred in the neighbourhoods called “le giudecche” where the Jews of Naples once resided. Le giudecche were not ghettos. Indeed there was never a ghetto in Naples. Ghettos were created by the Papacy in 1555 by which time there were no longer any Jews in the city. Today, there are still streets and street names that attest to the Jewish presence in the city and with the help of historical documents and topographical maps the former Jewish areas can be located. While it is unclear where the first Jewish neighbourhood in Naples actually was, several studies have identified San Marcellino and Monterone. This identification is based on the fact that during the war against the Byzantines, the Jews defended the part of the southern wall that bordered their community. However, it is possible that the Jews defended that area because it was the most vulnerable while they actually lived in a different part of the city where, as documents reveal, there was a synagogue. Perhaps the oldest vicus Iudeorum (Latin for Jewish quarter) was further north in what is now the Pendino area, on vico Limoncello, near via Anticaglia, the decumano superiore (one of three parallel streets created at the end of the VI century A.D in the Greek era which constitute the heart of the ancient city). However, with Naples in Byzantine hands, the Jews were forced to move out towards the edge of the city, occupying the street that later came to be known at the 12 Pozzi (12 Wells) thanks to the abundant water supply. Under the Angevin dynasty the street once again became known as dei Giudei, not in recognition of the Jewish presence in the area (the Jews had actually been forced to move from there back to San Marcellino, a previous residence) but rather because it was the practice in the medieval period to restore ancient names to places. La giudecca in San Marcellino was very small. It went from the current via dei Tintori, where the Jews themselves were textile workers, to the steps in San Marcellino where today virtually identical, slightly narrower steps, lead to Corso Umberto, a main artery of the modern city. Fifteenth century accounts attest to the presence of a synagogue in this area, its exact location unclear. It was most likely from the Svevo period in what is now the Forcella area, once again at the edge of the city, perhaps as a result of tense relations with the local population. Via Giudecca Vecchia still exists to this day but eighteenth century urban renewal and expansion left the street with no resemblance to its former self. While urban renewal altered building facades and the external parts of the area, the smaller, internal streets have been preserved virtually untouched and commercial warehouse structures of the time still exist today. Centuries later one can easily imagine the atmosphere at the time in those dark, narrow streets. The giudecca vecchia, thus named at the time to distinguish it from the giudecca nuova, must have stood between vico della Pace and Forcella, That community had returned south to San Marcellino where the giudecca nuova had been during the Angevin period. The giudecca in San Marcellino was slowly growing due to an increase in the Jewish population. The district expanded towards the sea and saw the construction of a new synagogue, which is thought to be the Church of Santa Caterina Sapinacorona, still standing today. Two factors support this theory: the square plan which was somewhat unusual for a church and the fountain with fresh running water from the Rueolo River, a tributary of the Sebeto River, which provided fresh recycled water, an important element when determining the location of a synagogue with a mikvah or ritual bath nearby. Apart from map indications, there is nothing remaining of the Giudecca Nuova. Bulldozers have eliminated all traces of the expansion of Piazza Portanuova which extended beyond today’s Quattro Palazzi surrounding via Giudecca Grande and its small Jewish neighbourhoods, giudechelle, with significant street names – via Nova della Giudecca Grande, viaAnticaglia della Giudecca, via S.Biagio alla Giudecca – where Jews resided until their expulsion from the kingdom in 1510. Many thanks to Prof. Giancarlo Lacerenza for his invaluable assistance. Photos: Via Giudecca Vecchia; the San Marcellino steps; Vicolo Limoncello all’Anticaglia, formerly vicus Iudeorum